Finally
by gooberlover
Summary: An investigation that causes Maura and Jane to realize how they actually feel about one another.. Rated M for language and graphic scenes, maybe a little smut in the later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Third Person POV**

It had been a long two weeks at Boston P.D. for Maura and Jane. They just closed a gruesome case on a hate crime between two teenage boys. Maura thought she had done her job extremely well and she was ready for a relaxing weekend with her best friend. Jane on the other hand was still crushed over what happened to that poor boy. This young innocent boy lost his life because he didn't want to hide the way he felt anymore. Jane knew better than most people how that kid felt, because she was going through the same exact emotions as the young boy was.

Jane had been sitting on the stool in the island for some time just thinking about her day before she decided she need to move somewhere, where she could relax a little more. He body was still stiff from chasing down that boy and her chest still hurt where he tried to right her off by sucker punching Jane in the ribs. She knew there was going to be bruising and she hated it, which meant every time she'd see the bruise that poor boys face would flash into her mind. When Jane slumped into the couch she sighed in relief.

Her muscles relaxed instantly on contact and she felt lighter in some odd way, she took a quick swig of her beer as Maura sauntered out of the bathroom wearing her pajama and fluffy slippers. "Jane, do not laugh at me. These slippers are your fault." Maura huffs' trying not to smile at Jane's amused expression. Every time Jane came over she'd wear those god awful slippers that Mother Rizzoli gave to her for Christmas one year, the slippers made Jane laugh and what made her happy in return made Maura happy as well.

"Hey I didn't tell her to buy you those. I simple told her that you needed a new pair. I'm innocent I tell you." Maura throws her hands in defeat and she sits down on the couch next to Jane trying to calm down their fits of laughter. Both women decide to get comfortable as they pick out a movie to start their long weekend with. Jane's mind went a drifted as Maura started talking about movie selections, Jane's brain just could not turn off and her mind just kept wandering off to what happened to that poor boy...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Looks like we got a teenage boy who was beaten to death by a bat." Jane looks over the body and it's obvious what had happened, but Jane knew Maura wouldn't just guess. Maura results always had to be one hundred percent positive. "Well, as soon as I can get him to down to the morgue I can see if your hypothesis is correct Frost." Frost just rolls his eyes at Maura and walks over to Jane who is staring intently at the body._

"_So what happened here Frost?" Jane turns away from the body and starts to walk away from the clearly over crowded crime scene."There were a couple of high school kids who got into a fight. The older boy didn't like what the younger one was saying to him so he got a bat out of his trunk and well... He beat him to death obviously." Jane glances back over at the crime scene as Maura and the team our zipping up the bag to transfer the boy to her morgue._

_Jane didn't understand why some teenager would beat the life out of someone else just because they didn't like what they were hearing, I mean yeah kids fight but they don't ever take it to this extreme. "What were they fighting about?" Frost took a deep breath and led Jane over to her car before he started to talk, this kind of worried Jane and she knew it was going to be bad. "All we know is that they started arguing then physically fighting. An elderly woman watched from across the street went inside and called us as the older boy pulled out the bat." Jane took a deep breath before getting into her car, Frost peered into her window and put his hand on her shoulder as a way to try and comfort her._

"_We need to set up an interview with the wittiness as soon as possible. I don't want her forgetting anything before we can question her." Frost nods his head in agreement as Jane turns on her car, Maura quickly appears as the ambulance drives out of sight. Maura effortlessly sides into the passenger seat and looks over at Jane, she gives her a tight smile before reaching to put the car in drive. But Maura's hand stops her and she looks at the M.E. with a confused expression._

"_Jane I was looking over the body and there was scar tissue all over his wrists that wasn't healed properly… And Jane, when I move the boys ripped shirt up. He had Faggot wrote across his chest with a blue fine tipped permanent marker." Jane ran her fingers through her hair and stared out her window for a moment, I knew this was going to happen someday but I didn't want it to be anytime soon. It looks like we'll be working on a teenage hate crime..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jane snaps out of her thoughts as Maura rests her hand on Jane's knee, the M.E. had been so caught up talking about her movie selections that she didn't even notice Jane was off in her own little world. "Are you okay Jane? You seem a little bit out of it." Jane takes a deep breath and slides her hand over Maura's, Jane didn't want to tell her what was going on in her head but she knew she could trust Maura with her life. "My mind is still trying to wrap its self around what's happened these couple weeks." Maura instinctively pulls Jane into a hug and squeezes her tightly, Jane sighs tiredly into Maura's should and lays her sleepy head on her best friends shoulder.

"Your brain is telling you that you have some unresolved issues Jane. Also you've been worn out for weeks and have been running on nothing but adrenaline and large amounts of caffeine. So your body is over stimulated because lack of sleep and long working hours, which in return is making your mind over think." Jane just simply nods her head in agreement and leans her body fully into Maura, the M.E. reaches up and starts to run her fingers through Jane's long wavy hair. "I think maybe we should just skip the movie and maybe take a nap."

Jane slowly lifts her head from Maura's shoulder and smiles happily at Maura's request. "You always know what I need. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much." Jane wraps her arms around Maura to give her a hug in thanks, but in Maura's mind all she could see is that Jane was leaning as if she was going to kiss her. So Maura did the only rational thing in her mind and did what she wanted to do for over two years.

Maura instinctively leans in the rest of the way without thinking any longer and kisses Jane solidly on the mouth, which causes Jane's eyes to widen in shock. As Maura's thoughts turns off completely and let's herself enjoy this moment, Jane's world starts to crash down around her. This absolutely could not be happening right now but they both felt the butterflies exploding in their stomachs simultaneously. Jane thought Maura would never have feelings for her, Maura even said she wasn't attracted to Jane a few years ago when she was in hiding. But here there were on Maura's couch and Maura was kissing Jane with pure desire, like it was that last thing she'd ever do and that scared Jane more than anything in the world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention last time that I dont own Rizzoli and Isles and blah blah blah.. **

**Jane's POV**

All I could think about was running and before I knew it I was seven blocks away from Maura's apartment, out of breath and out of my mind. I couldn't believe that Maura just kissed me. I was upset I needed my best friend and she was there comforting me making me feel better, I wanted her to kiss me for so long but once it happened I freaked out. I left my keys to my car and house, my hustler with my badge and gun, my wallet that was in my jacket all lying in the guest room at Maura's house. "SHIITTTT!" What was I doing? Where am I going? Jane Clementine Rizzoli and I don't run, we Rizzoli's fight and here I am standing on a street corner yelling into the night.

What am I going to do? Do I go back or do I keep running like a coward. This was the most confusing thing I've ever had to deal with and I've dealt with a lot. I mean hell I solve murders for a living and I couldn't even wrap my mind around what happened. I slowly saunter over to the building and lean against the brick wall, I watch intently as all the cars and people walk by me. Every person I see looks so happy and content in their own little world, I could have that couldn't I? I needed to go back, I need to talk to Maura and figure this all out.

But my feet would not move no matter how hard I tried, I can't seem to push myself away from the wall and walk back towards Maura's house. "Excuse me miss, are you okay?" I glance up from the ground and see an older woman walking towards me in concern. "I'm fine ma'am. I just have a lot of things on my mind." The older woman slumps against the wall next to me and sets her cane angled against the wall, I have a feeling I'm about to be a lecture from an old ass lady about my life and feelings.

"I love walking around here at night. The lights and the stars, it's peaceful. They are always so happy and so care free." I look back at the woman standing next to me as her voice drifts off. She is looking at me with concern and sincerity. "Except for tonight when I saw you sulking here all alone and clearly upset. So do you care to indulge an old woman and tell me what is wrong?" I feel the tears start to form in my eyes as I look back down at the ground and try to hold all my emotions in, why was this old lady so nice?

She puts her hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me, but it makes the damn break and I start to cry my eyes out. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused and my best friend is probably worried sick about me but I'm just not strong enough to do this!" I crumble to the sidewalk and bring my knees up to my chest, there's no way my best friend is ever going to forgive me. Maura's going to hate me and she's never going want to see me again.

"Listen to me little lady. I'm sure whatever you are going through you and your friend can work it out. You say you can't and that you are not strong enough. But I want you think about this... What if you were in her shoes, would she be strong enough for you?" I wipe my eyes vigorously as a look up at the older woman, she smiles at me sincerely and I feel like a small bunch of weight had lifted off my shoulders.

I have to be strong; if Maura were in my shoes I know she would be strong enough for the both of us. "I know you're right. I need to think about her. She's my whole life and I can't just sit here pitying myself. But I'm also terrified and I know Maura is just as confused as I am. I need to go..." I get up quickly from the ground and before I knew what I was doing I hugged the older woman tightly. She enthusiastically hugs me back and kisses my cheek, I apart from the hug and smile happily at her. "You are an amazing woman and I'm positive you two will be fine. I have faith in you little lady." I hug her quickly one more time before quickly heading back to Maura's, I just hope I'm not too late and she isn't already gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I'm a very slow writer and I have to wait for inspiration to hit me. I've been having some issues but I'm glad I got to write another chapter. So here we go again..

**Maura's POV**

She left, I kissed her and Jane bolted fast than a horse at the race track opening gates_. And what am I doing?_ I'm still pathetically sitting on the couch with my hands in the air where Jane's face was, I can't believe what just happened and I can't believe how reckless I was. I shake my head as stand up from the couch, grabbing the bottle of wine that was sitting on the coffee table I head toward the bathroom because suddenly I feel the need to have to use the restroom. I stop mid stride and I descend towards Jane's room because I see a little beam of light coming through my room. "Jane?" I whisper lowly and open the door a little wider with great caution.

I peak my head into Jane's bedroom cautiously and no ones in the room, my eyes cast along the bed and I see Jane's things scattered around the room. _She's always so messy, but it makes it more of a homey feel._ I look over at the dresser and smile. My things scattered across the top of the dresser mingling with Jane's, it makes me feel lighter about this whole situation and the complete fool I've made myself. Walking over to bed I instantly pick up her jacket and hold it close to my chest with my free hand, as I sit down on the bed I gulp an immensely large amount of my wine. Crossing my legs Indian style on the bed I stare up at the ceiling for a moment and groan loudly.

"Why did you just leave?" I mumble into Jane's jacket and feel something poking me in my rib cage, knowing all too well what it was from the jingling in the jacket pocket I reach into Jane's jacket pocket and surprisingly I pull out Jane's wallet first_. Well at least it wasn't her gun._ I down the rest of my wine as quick as possible and sit the empty bottle on to the nightstand next to the bed. Clutching Jane's jacket I lay down with Jane's wallet still in my hand. I look at her wallet closely and see a piece of paper stick slightly out of the edge of the wallet.

I feel like I'm invading Jane's privacy, but I between the wine and frustration I was feeling I really didn't care. I pull on the paper a little more and smile at my hand writing peeking out from one of the folded corners. _'She saved this?'_ I pull out the piece of paper and notice that the paper is slightly worn at the crease indicating that the paper was looked at frequently. It was a little note I had left Jane on the refrigerator a few weeks back._ 'Jane, I went to get some groceries for today! I will be back as soon as I can. I love you, Maura'_ Why would Jane keep this? This little insignificant piece of paper must have meant something, but I just could understand why.

"Ah, I see you've made yourself comfortable." My eyes shoot up from the paper and see Jane leaning against the doorjamb looking at me with sad smile grazing her lips. My eyes shift away for a moment and I realize that the note I had in my hand is now crushed between my fingers. _Oh crap..._ Jane eyes cast downward and the smile on her face just grew wider, I shift over a bit and swing my legs over the side of the bed as Jane cautiously walks closer to me. The air seems to thicken and my chest starts to constrict, Jane reaches for my hand and takes the piece of paper out of my hand. "Were you snooping in my coat Maura?"

I open my mouth to respond but I seemed to have lost my voice, Jane's eyes were burning holes straight through me and I could only concentrate on one thing. Jane was standing so close to me now that her legs were pressed against mine and the bed. "I.. I.. I think I had too much to drii..nk?" _Good job genius, the first thing you can muster out of your Google mouth is that?_ My eyes cast downwards in embarrassment as the blush rises in my cheeks and down my neck, I feel Jane's fingers ghost down my shoulder and across my arm before taking her wallet.

"I'll just put this back in here." Jane tucks away the note in her wallet and she deposits it on the nightstand, I look up at her just in time for Jane to take both her hands and caress the sides of my face gently. I feel my own breath hitch as Jane's face inches ever so close to mine, locking eyes with one another I can see every emotion going through Jane's body through those eyes. "You're eyes are so beautiful, so deep and sparkly." I barely whisper out as Jane's lips caress mine slowly, I feel as if the world slowly falls down around me as our eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter was slammed out in a matter of minutes. I was happy with the outcome, so here you go! Enjoy :)

**Third POV**

Never in all her years of dating did Jane ever think she'd be in a position like the one she was in right now. Not ever in Jane's adult life had Jane thought she's be the person that makes the first move in the relationship, but there Jane was clutching Maura's hips with both hands and crushing her lips to her best friends. Jane knew seeing Maura sitting there on her bed smiling, staring at that little piece of paper meant that she could never go back. Walking into her room and kissing Maura would be the first step of Jane accepting that there was something going on between to the two women.

But for Maura it felt so much different, she felt like her world was going to end when Jane walked into her room and saw Maura sitting there with her note. She thought Jane would snatch her things and run for the hills because that's what Jane did every time something like this happened. Maura knew everything about Jane and she knew that when things got hard Jane would hide and Maura would have to find her. But once Jane grabbed her hips and held onto her like she was going to disappear Maura's mind went blank, she never thought in her whole life that Jane would be the one to take charge and kiss her like that.

"Jane" Maura mumbles trying to catch her best friend's attention, Jane hesitantly pulls her head back slightly breaking the kiss but not the connection that both the women were consumed in. Maura's eyes lock intensely on Jane's as she opens her own eyes. Maura could see the love, the desire in Jane's big brown eyes and it was almost too much for her. Jane's hand slips up from Maura's hip, along her neck and delicately cups Maura's left cheek with her hand making goosebumps rise where Jane's hand had glided across her skin.

Maura's nose grazes Jane's lightly as if she was trying to lighten the fierce feeling of fright that was overwhelmed with, Maura lets out a deep sigh and that's when Jane really notices. Maura's really drunk right now, Jane's stomach drops as the smile falls from her face. "I shouldn't have done that... It was wrong... I'm so sorry Maura!" The last part comes in almost a whisper as Jane tries to back away from her best friend. But just when Jane's hand slips away from Maura's hip, Maura grabs Jane's hand and grips it tightly not wanting to Jane's to get to far away.

"Pllease Jane.. Don't be sorry for this. Don't run away from me, from us. I've been waiting for this for seems like years and you can't just walk away. Not again, not this time. I won't let you!" Maura raises her voice as Jane shifts nervously staring down at the floor not wanting to meet Maura's eyes. Jane never thought in a million years that this would happen and now that it has she felt the guilt because she really feels like she had taken advantage of Maura in her drunken state.

Maura tugs on Jane's hand hard making the detective lose her balance slightly and stumbles toward Maura at a fast pace. Before Jane could balance herself out she smashes clumsily into her best friend and tumbles them both onto her bed. Jane's head strikes Maura's as Maura's body bounces backwards on Jane's bed, making both women groan and Jane's grumbles in embarrassment. "If you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was say so!" Jane smirks down at Maura and both women start to laugh at their predicament, as the laughter dies down Maura's eyes lock with Jane's and Maura gives Jane a small but unsure smile.

"When you look at me like that I can't help but to wonder what you're thinking about. Are you thinking about me Jane? Are thinking about what it would be like to kiss me, to touch me? Because every time you look at me like that, it's all I can think about…" Maura slips her hand around Jane's neck and pulls Jane face down as close as she can without their lips actually touching. Jane's breath hitches and her eyes close out of nervousness, she can feel Maura's breath on her lips and in was driving her to the brink of losing all her control that she could muster up.

Maura's fingers tighten in Jane's hair and that's when Jane's control went right out the window. Maura's eyes drift close as Jane's lips descend down on her in a light but passion filled kiss, she could feel like kiss from the top of her head down to the sole of her feet and it was just amazing. "I love you… No.. No more running." Maura gasps in surprise into the now thick air as Jane nips at her bottom lip, Jane tugs on Maura's lip slightly with her teeth before turning back to her main task and that was Maura lips on hers. Jane felt like she was floating, that nothing could better than this. Jane is proven wrong, ever so wrong when Maura's free hand glides along her hip and grasps confidently on Jane's ass as Maura slides her thigh between her best friend's legs..

* * *

><p><strong>OOPSY! Well.. That's where we end... Or is it? ;)<strong>


End file.
